Will You Marry Me?
by ZoneFics
Summary: HakuMor. An extremely short fic I blurted out when I read the proposal in chapter 314. I really wished it was Hakuryuu that got together with Morgiana. In short, Hakuryuu gets the girl in this fic.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Right, anyone of you as horribly disappointed as I was when the mangaka decided to make AliMor canon? Probably not. I honestly hate the idea of AliMor, I don't condone you if you like AliMor, to each his own. I just simply cannot wrap my head around the fact that the 3 years that Hakuryuu and Morgiana had spent together while Alibaba was "dead" ended with a huge friendzone when Alibaba swoops in and pops the question. UH NO.

Sorry guys, I'm just a huge HakuMor shipper. This isn't the best story I've written. It's just how I wanted that chapter to go right after reading it, so excuse the bad writing/story.

* * *

"Morgiana, Will you marry me?"

A deep silence fell across the room. Alibaba stood there, tall and proud, awaiting the answer to his question. The fanalis fell quiet, making Alibaba feel a little uneasy, but he stood his ground. If there was one thing he had learned in the past few years, was that he should never back down.

"Alibaba, I -" Morgiana started, but was cut off the sound of a chair scraping harshly across the floor.

There was a flash of blue as Hakuryuu left the room in silence. The prince held it together for a while, finding himself aimlessly climbing up to his room, stepping out the window to sit on the roof. He let out a shaky sigh as he looked up at the stars.

Hakuryuu knew where Morgiana stood with her feelings. How could he not? They had been together for the past 3 years. Ever since he fell, Hakuryuu knew his chances of getting together with Morgiana were next to nothing. Even more so when he killed the one person Morgiana loved. He still remembered the joy on her face when they discovered Alibaba still lived. Hakuryuu was happy too, his friend was alive, but the emotion on Morgiana's face spoke volumes about how much she still held feeling for the blonde. Although he had long given up on trying to woo Morgiana, it still hurt to know that she would choose Alibaba over him. A bittersweet feeling. How could he not be happy that two of his closest friends had found comfort in each other? That would make him an even worse person than he already was.

He wiped away the couple of silent tears that had begun their descent from his mis-matched eyes, a bitter smile on his face.

"Hakuryuu?"

The prince didn't even turn to look at the young magi climbing through the window. "I'm okay Aladdin. Go back to the party."

"You sure don't look okay." Aladdin sat by his friend, his voice taking on a softer tone.

"I will be." Hakuryuu muttered "Go back. Tell them I'm happy for them."

The magi knew of the deep seated feelings Hakuryuu had for Morgiana. He could feel it in his rukh. He could also sense the deep sorrow Hakuryuu held within him, together with the guilt and self hatred from his falling.

"Hakuryuu-"

"Leave me alone!" Hakuryuu hissed out "Just for tonight. Please" His voice took on a small pleading tone as it cracked.

Aladdin looked at Hakuryuu sadly, but respected his wishes and left, leaving the prince alone in the silence of the night once more. A few more hot tears fell, and Hakuryuu pressed his head into his arms, silently sobbing. There was a rustle behind him, the sound of someone coming onto the roof with him.

"I told you to leave me alone Aladdin!" Hakuryuu shouted, never turning back

"I thought you've already dropped the whole crybaby prince routine."

Hakuryuu quickly wiped the rest of his tears away as he turned to face the Fanalis behind him. He stared at her quietly as she stared back. Hakuryuu lowered his gaze "It's nothing you should be concerned about." He licked his lips as they trembled slightly "Congratulations on your engagement."

He walked by her, stepping through the window and back into the room when Morgiana's voice reached him. "I'm not engaged."

"Going straight to a wedding?" Hakuryuu laughed bitterly "I guess that's good too. You've already lost too much time."

A strong hand spun him around, his back hitting the wall as Morgiana stared him dead in the eyes. "I didn't say yes."

Hakuryuu stared at her with wide eyes, but squashed the flicker of hope blooming in his chest.

"You should have." Hakuryuu hated every word that he spoke "He's good for you, and you like him too. Isn't that good enough?"

"He's good." Morgiana admitted "but he's not you." She stepped closer to him, wiping off the tear tracks on his face "He's not you, Hakuryuu."

"Why would you want me? I'm not good enough." Hakuryuu turned away

Morgiana turned his head back with her hand, cupping his face "Only I get to decide who's good enough for me."

She pressed her lips gently to his. Their second kiss. One that was full of love and passion. Hakuryuu pressed into the kiss hungrily, his arms automatically wrapping around her back and pulled her closer. When they finally broke away, Morgiana rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed.

"Why?" The question left his lips quietly, soft enough for the girl in his arms to hear "After everything I've done."

"Everything that we've forgiven you for." Morgiana replied "People change Hakuryuu, and you and I are no different. Alibaba saved me. He gave me a future to look forward to, a path made by my choices, and you are one of them. You've been there for me these past few years, and you've been trying so hard to rectify things. I've seen that. You are my future, Hakuryuu, if you would have me."

Tears started to fall again, and Hakuryuu sniffled, causing the red-haired girl to laugh softly "Still a crybaby even after all these years."

"I can't help it." Hakuryuu spoke through his tears "I'd never thought that-"

Morgiana pressed a finger to his lips to silence him "Well I did." She blushed for the first time since their conversation "I want to be with you. I love you Hakuryuu."

The prince smiled brightly, despite his red-rimmed eyes "I love you too Morgiana, I always have."

"I know." Morgiana leaned in for another kiss, one that Hakuryuu was happy to give.

Hakuryuu pulled back after a while, "Morgiana, what happened to Alibaba?"

"He was.. Upset." Morgiana replied slowly "But, he understood. He gave us his blessings."

Hakuryuu pressed his face into the crook of Morgiana's neck, pulling her flush against his body.

"I love you so much. I love you." Hakuryuu muttered as Morgiana blushed in his embrace.

"I'm still waiting for your proposal." Morgiana whispered. "You'd promised you'd propose again."

It was Hakuryuu's turn to blush, trying to hide the redness in Morgiana's hair. "Don't you think it's a bit early. You did just reject Alibaba's proposal."

"And this is why I love you." Morgiana kissed him once again.

Hakuryuu and Alibaba were friends, even if they were love rivals. Their current friendship was too shaky to do anything to jeopardize it, especially after what had already transpired between them. It was going to be really awkward and tense between them for awhile, but Hakuryuu was looking forward to the future, a future where he could settle down quietly with Morgiana,a future where their children would not have to worry about the threat of Al Thamen.


End file.
